nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harveys schnabelhafte Abenteuer
28.03.2015 (Nickelodeon) 20.07.2015 (Nickelodeon) }} Harveys schnabelhafte Abenteuer (Originaltitel: Harvey Beaks) ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die von Nickelodeon produziert wurde. Sie wurde nach einer Idee von C.H. Greenblatt entwickelt und konzentriert sich auf den jungen Vogel Harvey Beaks und seine besten Freunde, die Geschwister Fee und Foo. Zusammen erlebt das Trio Abenteuer im Kleinbirken-Wald, in dem sie leben. Die Premiere fand am 28. März 2015 direkt nach den Kids’ Choice Awards 2015 auf dem Kindersender Nickelodeon statt. In Deutschland war die Serie erstmals am 20. Juli 2015 auf Nickelodeon Deutschland zu sehen. Handlung Im Mittelpunkt steht der gutmütige und stets anständige kleine Vogel Harvey, der mit den zwei nicht immer so braven Geschwistern Fee und Foo befreundet ist. Harvey möchte sich ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen und selbst wagemutiger werden. Das ungleiche Trio inspiriert sich gegenseitig und erlebt in dem magischen Wald, den sie ihr Zuhause nennen, die unglaublichsten Abenteuer. Charaktere * Harvey ist eine Blaumeise. Harvey ist lieb, ruhig, nett und höflich, aber manchmal wünscht er sich, etwas tollkühner zu sein. Er hängt oft mit seinen Freunden Fee und Foo rum. Manchmal verbringt er auch seine Zeit mit Dade. * Fee ist Harveys beste Freundin. Fee ist wild und aufsässig und kann manchmal auch etwas stur sein. Sie und ihr Bruder Foo scheinen Waisenkinder zu sein, da sie kein Haus haben. Sie betrachtet Miriam wohl als Mutterfigur. * Foo ist Fees Bruder, und ein gutmütiger Trottel. Er begeistert sich für fast alles und nimmt so gut wie nie etwas übel. * Miriam Beaks ist die Mutter von Harvey. Sie arbeitet in der Bibliothek. * Irving Beaks ist der Vater von Harvey. Er kümmert sich um den Haushalt und das Ei. Die Familie ist sich sicher, dass es einmal ein Mädchen wird. Irving hatte mit Mr. Roberts, Mr. Moff und Jeremy eine Band gegründet, um auf Kinder-Geburtstagen zu spielen. * Michelle Beaks ist Harveys kleine Schwester. Am Anfang der Serie war sie noch ein Ei, bis sie dann ausschlüpfte. Sie sieht sehr lieb aus, hat aber oft einen finsteren Blick. * Dade ist ein Kaninchen und hat einen ziemlichen Ordnungsfimmel. Er will zu gerne Harveys bester Freund sein. Aus diesem Grund kann er Fee und Foo auch nicht leiden. * Prinzessin ist eine Eule und stets mit rosa Kleid und Diadem ausgestattet. Prinzessin ist stets schlecht gelaunt und flucht herum. * Claire ist eine Füchsin und ein ruhiges, schüchternes Mädchen. Sie ist in Foo verliebt. * Piri Piri ist ein weiblicher gelber Vogel. Sie ist Claires beste Freundin. Der Name ist angelehnt an die afrikanische Chilischote. * Technobär ist ein cooler Bär. Er mag Musik sehr gerne. Später wird allerdings klar, dass er eigentlich Terrybär heißt und "Technobär" nur sein Spitzname ist. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass seine Eltern Schildkröten sind, liegt der Gedanke nahe, dass er adoptiert ist. * Jeremy ist ein großer, dicker Pilz, der eine Nase, ähnlich der eines Elefanten hat. Er kann gut Karten mischen. Er ist auch in der Barkeeper zu sehen und war Babysitter für das Ei der Beaks. * Randl ist ein Waschbär, der ein Warenlager besitzt. Er ist grimmig, gelangweilt, schlecht gelaunt und lebt bei seiner Mutter. * Officer Fredd ist eine kleine, grüne Raupe und Polizist. Seine Fähigkeit ist es, mit dem Fingern Blitze zu schießen, indem er ba-zap sagt. * Skunkie ist ein Stinktier, und Harveys bester Freund. Er furzt immer, wenn er nervös ist oder wenn er erschrickt. * Mikey ist ein Frosch und Harveys Freund. * Tara ist eine weibliche Spinne, die im Haarsalon arbeitet. Sie redet häufig schnell. * Paul ist ein Fuchs, der Geburtstag feierte, der wütend ist, weil Irvings Band ihren Namen falsch ausspricht. * Bartlebert ist ein Baumgeist, der auch wie Miriam in der Bibliothek arbeitet. Fee verscheuchte Bartlebert, weil er ein Geist ist. Bartlebert erteilte Fee eine Lektion, indem er sie in einen Geist verwandelte. Er ist in manchen Folgen zu sehen. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entstand unter der Dialogregie von Christian Zeiger durch die Synchronfirma EuroSync GmbH in Berlin.https://www.synchronkartei.de/serie/32637 Ausstrahlung ; Vereinigte Staaten In den USA startete die erste Staffel am 28. März 2015 direkt nach den Kids’ Choice Awards 2015 auf Nickelodeon. Die erste Folge erreichte 2,60 Mio. Zuschauer. ; Deutschland Die ersten beiden Folgen wurden am 13. Juli 2015 vorab auf nick.de veröffentlicht. Die erste Staffel startete am 20. Juli 2015 auf Nickelodeon. Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 * US-Erstausstrahlung der 1. Staffel erfolgte auf Nickelodeon. * Deutsche Erstausstrahlung der 1. Staffel erfolgte im Free-TV auf Nickelodeon. }} Staffel 2 * US-Erstausstrahlung der Folgen 27-34, 36, 39 & 41 erfolgte auf Nickelodeon. * US-Erstausstrahlung der Folgen 35, 37-38, 40 & 42-52 erfolgte auf Nicktoons. * Deutsche Erstausstrahlung der Folgen 27-31, 42-52 erfolgte im Pay-TV auf Nicktoons. * Deutsche Erstausstrahlung der Folgen 32-41 erfolgte im Free-TV auf Nickelodeon. }} Entwicklung C.H. Greenblatt bestätigte auf seinem Blog, dass er auf das Konzept für Bad Seeds zwischen 2009 und 2010 kam, als seine andere Serie, Chowder, sich dem Ende neigte. Er sagte, dass er verschiedene Versionen des Logos entworfen hatte und dass die Serie ursprünglich The Terrible Three heißen sollte. Er gab an: "Ich liebe es, Logos zu entwerfen (Ich entwarf das Chowder Logo), also dachte ich, ich poste einige Konzepte und einige, die noch in der Entwicklung sind. Der ursprüngliche Titel der Serie war The Terrible Three, aber der Sender brachte mich dazu, ihn zu ändern, da sie dachten, dass er zu jung klingt (wie "the terrible twos".) Ähm, wie auch immer. Die Serie spielt in einem Wald und die drei Hauptcharaktere (Kinder) sind Unruhestifter, also dachte ich, dass ich etwas von dieser Persönlichkeit einarbeite. Ich holte also Tinte und Pinsel heraus! Ich nahm einen Tannenzapfen aus meinem Vorgarten und brach ein Stück ab und fotografierte es schließlich. Aber das Blatt-Konzept fand ich am Besten. Ich war nicht vollkommen zufrieden mit der ersten Version, aber nach der erneuten Beschriftung und Neuanordnung des Layouts und einiger Vereinfachungen, konnte ich mich damit zufrieden geben. Es lässt sich gut lesen, beide groß und klein. Ich habe ein Poster erstellt und es sieht wirklich gut aus zusammen mit dem Hintergrund und den Charakteren. Bis jetzt gibt es keine Neuigkeiten über den Piloten (Erste Folge). Er ging heute in mehreren Fokusgruppentests. Es gibt noch vier andere Piloten gegen denen er ankommen muss. Es wird vielleicht noch ein weiterer Monat vergehen, bis irgendeine Entscheidung getroffen wird. Die Entwicklung dauert bereits 45 Monate und ich bin gespannt darauf, wenn es vorbei ist, auf die eine oder die andere Weise." "I enjoy making logos (I did the Chowder logo), so I thought I’d post some concepts and works in progress from my Nickelodeon pitch. The original title of the show was The Terrible Three but the network made me change it because they thought it sounded too young (like the “terrible twos”.) Eh, whatever. The show takes place in a forest and the three main kids are troublemakers, so I wanted to incorporate some of that personality. I got to bust out my ink and brushes! The pine cone was something I grabbed from my front yard and smashed up a bit, photographed, and then drew over. But I liked the leaf concept the best. I wasn’t totally satisfied with the first version, so after re-doing the lettering and re-arranging the layout, plus some simplification, I’m really happy with it now. It reads well both big and small. It doesn’t have the punky the feel that some of the others do, but it feels fun. I made a poster and it looks really nice with the background and the characters. There’s no real news about the pilot yet. It went into more focus group testing today. There are four other pilots it’s up against and it’ll be a another month perhaps before any decision is made. It’s been 45 months in development and I’m just looking forward to it being over, one way or the other." BadSeedsLogoConcept.png|''Bad Seeds'' Logo-Konzepte. Tumblr_mtritne9fJ1r1jp8zo1_1280.png|''Bad Seeds'' Poster. Im Januar 2014 postete C.H. Greenblatt einige Concept Arts von Charakteren, die es nicht in die Serie geschafft haben. Er gab an: "Dies sind ein paar, extrem frühe Konzepte für Bad Seeds-Charaktere, die nicht mehr zur Serie gehören. Ich hatte die Vorstellung, dass einige der Bäume womöglich lebende Charaktere sein könnten, aber das würde in einem Wald zu verrückt sein. Welche sind lebendig und welche sind einfach nur Bäume? Ich schätze, das klappt bei Ents… Der Mooshaufen und der Baum-Typ waren Versuche für einen Wald-Handwerker. Dieser Bär ist eine frühere Version von Technobär, welcher jetzt ein Kind ist. Der Polizist ist jetzt mehr magisch und weniger ein Vogel. Der Baumstumpf ist gemustert wie die allwissende Müllhalde aus der Serie "Die Fraggles", zu der sie gehen, wenn sie einen Rat brauchen. Das ist alles Teil der Entwicklung. Du kommst daher mit Tonnen von Charakteren und sagst “Sicher, diese Art von Figuren könnten Teil der Serie sein!” Aber irgendwann bekommst du ein besseres Gefühl dafür, wer dazu passen könnte und wer nicht. Die drei Hauptcharaktere haben sich nur äußerlich ein wenig geändert und mich freut, dass die Serie immer noch sehr nahe am originalen Konzept liegt."'' ''"These are some extremely early concepts for Bad Seeds characters that are no longer in the show. I had the notion that some of the trees would be living characters, but that just become too crazy to do in a forest. Which ones are mobile and which ones are just trees? I guess it works for Ents… The moss-pile and the tree-guy were attempts at a stoner forest handyman. That bear is the early version of Technobear, who is now a kid. The current cop is now more magical, less bird. The tree stump is patterned after the Trash Heap from Fraggle Rock, a sage they’d go to for advice. This is all part of development. You come up with a ton of characters and say “Sure, these kinds of people could be in the show!” Then as you really figure it out, you get a better sense of who fits and who doesn’t. The three main characters have only changed in slight cosmetic ways, making me happy that the show is still so close to the original concept." BadSeedsCharacterConcept1.png BadSeedsCharacterConcept2.png BadSeedsCharacterConcept3.png BadSeedsCharacterConcept4.png BadSeedsCharacterConcept5.png BadSeedsCharacterConcept6.png Im November 2014 gab C.H. Greenblatt bekannt, dass der Name Bad Seeds aufgrund von Urheberrechtsproblemen fallen gelassen wurde "Bad Seeds ist aufgrund von markenrechtlichen Problemen nicht länger der Name der Serie. Bis jetzt haben wir keinen offiziellen, neuen Namen, also beziehe ich mich weiterhin auf den alten Namen, bis wir einen neuen gefunden haben." "Bad Seeds is no longer the show name due to trademark issues. We don’t have an official new name yet, so I’m still going to refer to it by the old name until we get one." Im Januar 2015 gab C.H. Greenblatt bekannt, dass der neue Name Harvey Beaks! lautet. Außerdem postete er einige Hintergründe. "Es ist offiziell. Wir haben einen neuen Namen. Bad Seeds ist Geschichte. Lang lebe Harvey Beaks! (Nickelodeon entschied, dass es das Beste wäre, die Serie nach unserem Hauptcharakter zu benennen.) Um das zu feiern, sind hier einige unserer wunderschönen Hintergründe." "So we officially have a new name. Bad Seeds is no more. Long live Harvey Beaks! (Nickelodeon decided it would be best to name the show after our main character.) To celebrate, here are some of our beautiful backgrounds." id:Harvey Beaks ru:Харви Бикс Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Nicktoons